


The Summary Is Wrong

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, Trans Tyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: When lost eyes lock onto a summer’s shadow, will love make it in the end?{Content warnings}: Anal fisting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what i had planned, honestly

Tyler Joseph hated halloween. 

 

There were kids running around, screeching about costumes and candy. People jumped out at him in the school halls, laughing when he clutched his chest and complained of a heart attack. He saw spiders on every corner, some real and some fake. One time, somebody shoved their pet tarantula in his face and nobody blamed Tyler for pissing himself.

 

Tyler Joseph loved halloween.

 

The leaves were falling off trees generously and coffee felt entirely too aesthetic to be seen in his hands. He saw cute drawings of ghosts and skeletons. Skeletons. 

 

Tyler Joseph really loved skeletons. 

 

He’d dressed as one for the last two college parties he’d gone to and everybody commented on his face paint, asked to touch it. He slapped their hands away and glared at them.

 

“Get your own skeleton,” he’d say and they’d raise their eyebrows and turn away.

 

By the end of the night, Tyler’s makeup was smeared. The lips were the first to go. His top lip dissolved in the alcohol he poured down his throat. He left white and black marks on the edge of his cup. The bottom lip was smeared away when he started making out with people. 

  
First, it was the cute girl who had wanted to touch his face paint. Her fingertips were gentle against his cheek and then her lips were on his. Tyler parted his easily, not caring that he didn’t know her name. She didn’t care that he was crawling into her lap. She didn’t care that he was shorter than her, less masculine than her. She didn’t care that he had curves and soft edges and a squeaky voice and still talked like he had a dick. 

 

Tyler thought it was a fair trade. 

 

She was gentle as she touched him, mindful when he whispered at her to stop. She did with a smile and moved on. Lips at his neck and hands at his waist. 

 

“It’s okay, touch me,” Tyler whispered, not caring that they were on the couch at a lively party. 

 

Her fingertips were gentle as they explored. One hand in his pants and touching him gently, feeling and exploring. 

 

“Never been with a girl before,” she said like it was a conversation point and Tyler frowned, pulling back from her lips but not away from her hand.    
  
“Not a girl,” he said and she shrugged.

  
“Sorry,” she whispered. She had hands that knew what to do, though, so Tyler didn’t leave. She had two fingers inside of him when he came, shaking and trying to stay quiet because he knew he had eyes on him. Other drunk people had eyes on him, wondering if those two really just did  _ something. _

 

She smiled as Tyler got off her lap in search of more alcohol. 

 

He was handed a bong and Tyler didn’t think as he inhaled. Somebody told him that he shouldn’t mix alcohol and drugs and he flipped them off as he took another hit. 

 

Somebody called him a name that he no longer used and he ignored them until they called him Tyler and he turned and smiled politely. 

 

He was drunk and swaying and he was high and couldn’t tell up from down. All he could tell was there was a hand on his hip and lips at his neck and it still didn’t fail to make him weak at the knees. He could feel the paint coming off of his skin, the barely tanned skin showing. He liked being a skeleton more than himself. 

 

The lips on his neck were persuasive and he sunk to his knees. Hardwood flooring hurt but he didn’t care because a hand pet through his hair. Tyler wasn’t sure if it was from the guy in front of him or someone encouraging him.

 

Tyler opened the boy’s pants and didn’t hesitate when he saw the half hard cock in front of him. He leaned forward and took it into his mouth, sucking eagerly and noisily. He wanted people to watch. 

 

“Didn’t know you were into dudes,” somebody said from behind Tyler and the hand in his hair left.

 

“Not into dudes, it’s a girl,” he said and Tyler pulled away then. The hand was back in his hair, pushing his head closer to the cock until it smeared pre come over his lips. “Go back to sucking, I liked it.” Tyler shook his head.

 

“Not a girl,” he said and the guy told him that he only fucked with girls.

 

Tyler didn’t mind as he was taken upstairs and eaten out. The new guy was handsy and pulled an orgasm from Tyler easily and then fucked him. Tyler felt used and sensitive and he wrapped his arms around the guy's neck, holding on tight to him. 

 

“Wished my girl was like you,” he said, a moan slipping from Tyler’s lips. He shook his head.

 

“Not a girl,” he said, feeling the guy come inside him. He didn’t bother to help Tyler get off a second time. Tyler touched himself as he felt the come slowly leaving his body. It was uncomfortable at best but he was writhing and he came again, the guy watching him the whole time. 

 

“You are,” he said as he left the bedroom. 

 

Tyler woke up the next morning to some unknown person next to him. 

 

He felt like shit, his head hurting and his body aching. He wished he’d said no to sex because it hurt to move. He sat up anyway and found his jeans from the floor. He stumbled from the room and down the stairs, not saying goodbye to the girl from last night who was picking up the living room. He figured it was her house. 

 

It was midafternoon when his friend Jenna called him, informing him there was another halloween party at one of the houses just off campus. He told her he couldn’t, she knew why. 

 

_ “Busy night?” _ She asked with a small laugh, Tyler shrugged even though she couldn’t see.

 

“You know it’s not like that. I was just lonely and I may have flirted a little too much,” he said and she understood. Her tone was sad. Tyler knew that she liked him.

 

Jenna was his best friend, the first person he’d told when he felt like throwing up when he saw his body. She was the person that held his hand as he cut all his hair off. He had long hair with bangs that he used to love. He hid behind it when he was feeling bashful and he may or may not have gotten off to someone pulling it before. 

 

He liked it short, now. 

 

Jenna was the only person who didn’t tell him he was a girl and he was thankful, he even allowed her pining and pitiful comments. She didn’t like that he slept with people at parties but he didn’t care. He knew she had watched him with other girls, with other guys. 

 

He remembered that one night when they’d both gotten drunk. Tyler was laid out on the floor of some families living room, loud music thrumming through his chest. He didn’t remember whose fingers were inside him, just that it was more than enough to have him crying for more. He remembered looking over to the couch that was next to him and remembered seeing Jenna watching him. Her own hand was up her skirt and her mouth was open as she stared at him. 

 

He remembered when he had gotten a little too drunk and it had been his fingers that were inside her. She’d rocked onto his fingers, fingernails long and scratching at his skin. He’d taken her to a bedroom and locked the door behind him because this was his best friend, this was different. 

 

Tyler undressed Jenna and kissed her wherever he could, licking slowly at her clit. It was back when he had long hair, back before he’d confessed. She tugged at his hair, the long curls tangling together around her fingers. 

 

“Don’t like it that you’re still dressed,” she’d said softly, pushing Tyler’s head away. He sighed and pulled his pants off along with his panties. She frowned and tugged at his shirt, her frown going as he shook his head. 

 

“Don’t like it,” he said and she kissed him until he was dizzy and so he took his shirt off. She looked at him like he was beautiful. Tyler realized right then that he didn’t want to be beautiful. 

 

She touched his chest, groped him and told him how much she’d loved his tits. She kissed his chest and didn’t notice that he was crying. She pushed him to his back and ate him out until he came with a cry. She ran her fingers along his skin and slipped one in as he told her he was too sensitive. She fucked him with her fingers and he came a second time, shaking and pleading for her to stop. She did then, whispering about how beautiful he was, how good he tasted. 

 

Tyler thought it was cheesy but it had felt good. He laid back against the pillows and fingered her lazily. There was no rush for orgasm, just the need to feel close to someone. 

 

Jenna rolled to her side and Tyler didn’t complain when she touched him again. It was lazy touches from two people half asleep. Tyler thought he might have fallen with two of Jenna’s fingers still inside him.

 

So when Jenna asks if he had a ‘busy night’ it’s done with a harsh tone with a hint of disappointment.

 

He said he couldn’t go to a party and she offered to take him to a haunted house instead.

 

_ “It’s halloween anything, my treat,”  _ so Tyler agreed. 

 

They stood in line for an hour, talking and laughing until they were being ushered inside. A door closed behind them and they were pitched into near darkness. There was groaning and screaming from up ahead and Tyler was terrified but he kept walking. Him and Jenna clung to each other, screaming when something jumped at them. 

 

Jenna ran as something chased them and Tyler cowered in a corner. Three monsters were on top of him, describing in great detail about how they were going to rip his body apart, how they were going to eat him. 

 

They called him a boy and Tyler felt a little less scared and a little more happy. 

 

It only lasted for a second before Jenna was grabbing his hand and yanking him away. They cackled as they ran, dodging more monsters and stopping when one got in their way. They screamed and stared, separating long enough to run around the monster. 

 

Tyler was met with cool night air and the familiar parking lot. He realized he’d made it out alive and he doubled over because he was laughing so hard. 

 

“That was so good,” he said and Jenna laughed with him. She put a hand on his lower back, a little too homey. Tyler inched away from her hand.

 

“Wanna go again?” She asked and Tyler could tell that it was for the sole purpose of wanting Tyler to touch her. Tyler stopped touching her when he confessed his secret to her. He stopped touching her when all his hair laid in a pile on the floor. Tyler shook his head.

 

“It’s no fun if we’ve been through it before,” he said and then Jenna smiled. 

 

She told him about a haunted house on the outskirts of town. She told him about how they had to go on video camera at the beginning and give their consent to go through.

 

“For legal reasons,” she said and Tyler definitely did not want to go but he nodded anyway.

 

“They can’t touch me, I’ll be okay,” he said, sitting down in her car and resting his forehead against the window. His heart still raced and he couldn’t breathe properly but he didn’t care. 

 

“They can,” she said, a smile growing on her face as she felt Tyler’s stare on her.

 

“It’s a full-contact house. That’s why you have to go on camera. They can touch you and stuff. I heard one girl died last year,” she said and Tyler swallowed down bile. 

 

They arrived and Tyler was placed in front of a video camera where he gave his thumbs up and a smile. A worker stood next to him, reciting a script.

 

“Be sure that your thumbs up is high enough so the camera can see it. By giving a thumbs up you agree to enter the haunted attraction at your own risk. You have read the warnings that included and are not limited to: sprained ankles, broken bones, and death.”

 

Tyler gave his thumbs up and a man with a deformed face grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

 

They waited in line for a whole lot longer. Jenna was talking to a girl she had recognized in line and Tyler was staring impassively at the monsters that walked up and down the line, trying to scare people. One man that only had a single arm shoved Tyler into the wall by his neck. He leaned in close and whispered about how he wanted to fuck Tyler. He licked the shell of Tyler’s ear and it made him shiver.

 

“All you had to do was say please,” he found himself saying and the man was stunned out of character. He stammered out an apology before he snuck farther down the line. Tyler laughed to himself and went back to standing quietly.

 

Once he’d moved up around the corner, he could see the entrance. He was still a ways away, the line curved around a large prop. It was on top of an over turned bus, chains holding the person sized cage down so it wouldn’t fall. A woman was inside of it, dancing for anyone to watch. She was hardly closed, a ripped up skirt that showed off a lacy black thong. Her shirt was shredded enough to show that she didn’t have a bra on. She was beautiful and she was dancing and shaking her ass and Tyler couldn’t help but stare.

 

Jenna came back and watched with him, teasing Tyler.

 

“I could do that for you at home,” she said and Tyler told her she could. They watched the girl and Jenna commented about how hot she was, how she wanted to do that.

 

“Think someone would touch me if I danced like that?” She asked and Tyler didn’t know what to say.

 

“Did you want to be touched like that?” He asked and she nodded her head.

 

“Right now, I’m wet,” she said and her tone was joking, teasing, but Tyler saw the way she shifted from foot to foot every so often. Tyler couldn’t help but agree with her. He didn’t do anything. 

 

Finally, they were being ushered inside with doors closing behind them again. This time, the first thing they see is a circus show. There’s ten of them in a small room, crowded together as they stand in front of the stage. Tyler is pushed to the front because he’s short. Tyler watches the show and at first it’s funny but that only lasts for two minutes. 

 

The clown is shoved to the wall, hands being bound together followed by legs. The only way he can go now is down but he stays upright. Tyler doesn’t understand what is happening until a chainsaw starts up.

 

Tyler knew it was a haunted house but he swears he sees a chain spinning. He knew it was a haunted house but he watched as the chainsaw tore into flesh, he heard the sound of bone being cut. Tyler watched the clown’s head fall and roll on the floor. The blood splatter hit him in the chest and stained his brand new white shirt. 

 

They started shoving people out of the room in small groups. Tyler was cornered as a man grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall, smiling evilly at him.

 

Tyler wished he could hate having someone grab him and shove him but he didn’t. One man shoved him into a wall, choking him until Tyler felt dizzy. He purposely misgendered Tyler.

 

“Such a pretty girl,” he said and Tyler’s knees were weak and he couldn’t think. He wasn’t sure if Jenna defended him or not. The man let him go and Tyler grinned.

 

“Not a girl,” he said before he ran down the hall and into the next room, Jenna following close behind. 

 

He was laughing and he was a little too on top of the world. He forgot where he was, laughing loudly. 

 

Somebody grabbed him and held a hand over his mouth and Tyler screamed. Tyler realized he should have used the bathroom before he came. 

 

In his defense, he couldn’t be blamed. He was terrified as someone was dragging him away from Jenna and he cried into the hand and whimpered as he pissed himself. If anyone noticed, they didn’t comment. 

 

Tyler fought the hands until he was free and he sprinted, not caring that his jeans were wet, not caring that he crashed into Jenna. His heart was racing and Tyler wondered if he had been dragged off to be slaughtered. The sounds of others weren’t very promising. 

 

The room they were in was pitch black and there weren’t any sounds.

 

The room they were in was pitch black and Tyler kissed Jenna.

 

They shoved each other until Tyler’s back hit a wall. He only allowed her to touch because he had seriously thought he was going to die. He only allowed her to touch because his heart was racing and he was still wet from watching the girl and he needed to know he was alive. Her hands were at his hips when he remembered.

 

“Jenna, no, I pissed myself, it’s all gross,” Tyler whispered, careful not to give away their location like he had last time. She shushed him and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs.

 

“I don’t mind,” she whispered back and Tyler let out a shaky sigh. He was sure she had felt how wet they were. Her hand was inside his boxers, stroking slowly and Tyler thought he might collapse.

 

He held tight to her arms as she slipped a finger inside of him and she whispered sweet words to him. She called him a boy and Tyler rocked down on her fingers, whimpering quietly.

 

“Gonna come?” She asked, checking behind herself to make sure they were still alone. He nodded frantically, pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

Tyler would have finished right then and there if Jenna had just curled her fingers a little bit more. Instead, she pulled her fingers from inside him and ran from the room. Tyler was a little shocked but then he heard it, a low growl that came from the corner of the room. Tyler could feel the eyes on him and he ran in the direction he’d heard Jenna go.

 

He tripped over his own feet, trying to get his pants back on his hips as he ran. Tyler tripped completely, smashing his cheek against a wall.

 

This room was dimly lit, enough so that he could see the person who’d chased him. 

 

He was shirtless and usually Tyler would have welcomed the site but not this time. His skin was decaying, holes that were black littered his skin. It looked like he’d been used as an ashtray for someone. He had long gashes across his skin and blood that shined even without much light. His face was worse.

 

Half was sunken in. His jaw dangled by a few shreds of muscle and skin, blood dripping to the floor. Tyler wondered how he was alive. 

 

The man stopped in his pursuit for Tyler, eyes looking from his face down his body. He stopped at the sight of Tyler’s pants unbuttoned and still too low on his hips. He stopped at the sight of wet jeans that went down to mid thigh. Then the man was laughing and Tyler felt his cheeks go red. He wanted to hide but he could hardly move, too terrified of what might happen. 

 

The man was laughing at Tyler. It was a pleasant laugh.

 

He broke character.   
  


“Get out of here,” he said softly and his voice was like honey. Tyler nodded and tripped again as he tried to stand up. He sprinted from the room and didn’t stop as he crashed into people. He was back outside in the cold night air and he was panting. 

 

Jenna drove him home when she’d finished the haunted house herself. 

 

“Sorry for leaving you in that room,” she said, a small laugh on her lips. Tyler whispered she’d have apologized for touching him. He told her no a few months before.

 

“We can’t do that again,” he said and she knew that he didn’t mean the haunted house.

 

“That’s what you said last time,” she replied and didn’t look at him. Tyler slammed the car door and went to his room. 

 

He took a shower to clean off, smelling his own piss on himself and feeling disgusting. He sat down in the shower and then he had two fingers inside of him. He didn’t care if his family heard. He wanted to be loud. 

 

Tyler pretended that it was somebody else’s fingers. He pretended like somebody else was fucking him and making his back arch with how good it felt. He pretended like there was somebody pressing wet kisses to his jaw, their fingers curling inside him enough to have him whimpering and begging to come. The person pulled away and their jaw dangled and Tyler brought his fingers to his jaw. He pulled them away and saw blood. 

 

Tyler fucked himself to the thought of the man with the dangling jaw and honey sweet voice. He thought of the man who he wished would have touched him, covered in piss and still wet from someone else’s fingers. 

 

He came and was still severely disappointed. 

 

~~~

 

Halloween came the next year and Tyler texted Jenna, asking to go back to the full contact.

 

She picked him up from his house.

 

“Thought you pissed yourself last time?” She asked and Tyler shrugged, a smile on his face. 

 

They gave their thumbs up again and were ushered inside. It started this time in a doctor's office and Tyler hated it. He walked through it slowly, clinging for dear life to Jenna. A man separated the two and sent them down different paths and Tyler was shaking. He walked slowly down a barely lit hall, calling out for Jenna. He didn’t care if a monster found him. He thought that maybe they would kill him. He hoped they would kill him.

 

Somebody jumped up from a gurney, moaning and groaning. His eye socket was sunken in and missing, his chest looking like it had been lit on fire. Tyler cowered back against the corner as the man approached. He squeezed his eyes closed and waited for it to touch him, waited to feel the slimy blood on his skin. He never did.

 

Tyler cracked his eyes open to look at the abused man in front of him. He had stopped a foot away, head tilted to the side. His eyes lit up all of a sudden and Tyler’s grew wide, expecting the man to attack him then.

 

It was a voice like honey.

 

“Hey, you’re that kid from last year,” he said and Tyler was confused at the sudden character break. He frowned and looked around, expecting another person to be there.

 

“What?” He stammered, looking back to the man in front of him.

 

“No, it was definitely you. Some girl totally had her hands down your pants last year and you totally peed everywhere,” he said and then he was laughing and Tyler felt like he was on fire. 

 

“Just heat of the moment, she’s not my girlfriend,” Tyler said, wondering if this man thought they were together.

 

“Whatever dude, you aren’t allowed to do that shit in here. You’re a cute guy and all but,” he started and Tyler’s blush only grew. He ducked under the gurney and ran from the room. 

 

The man was the first person to assume Tyler was a man without even being told. Tyler stood in the corner of a hallway and sobbed into his hand and monsters crowded him from behind but he didn’t care about that. They were happy tears that made him feel like he wasn’t a complete mess up.

 

The next night Jenna invited him to another party, said that he had no excuse. Tyler told her he didn’t feel good before he called his other friend Mark.

  
He invited Mark to a haunted house, told him how fun it was and Mark agreed before Tyler had finished his sentence. 

 

Tyler walked through cautiously. He’d been pulled from Mark again but this time he didn’t scream for his friend. He walked silently, finding the gurney again with no one on top of it. Tyler was disappointed. He’d written his phone number on a piece of paper with every intention of shoving it into the man’s hands. 

 

Tyler was disappointed to say the least. He couldn’t be scared as he wandered through the halls. People jumped and Tyler rolled his eyes. 

 

There was manic laughter up ahead that made Tyler feel like his skin was vibrating. He wanted it to stop. He stepped into a room and the laughter sounded like it was on top of him. It echoed off the walls and surrounded him. He turned in a slow circle, needing to find where it came from but he couldn’t. It grew louder and louder until there were hands on Tyler. 

 

They grabbed him from behind, picking him up with ease and dragging him backwards. Tyler fought and twisted, screaming like his life depended on it. Nobody came for him.

 

He was pulled into a hallway that was void of props. Signs on the ceiling were lit up and read exit and he realized it was the early exit for people who couldn’t handle the rooms. Tyler was set down and he turned around to find a face he didn’t recognize. 

 

It was pale, mostly from makeup and it was covered in bruises but those didn’t stop it from being beautiful. He had a long gash from his cheek down his neck, blood gushing from it. It was a man around Tyler’s age, smiling wide at him.

 

“Didn’t know you were coming back to see me,” he said, too cocky for his own good. He had a voice like honey and Tyler realized that he’d found the guy yet again. He had been expecting something him to be a little more deformed but Tyler found he liked this better. He was stunned into silence, staring at the man's face.

 

“No girl to jack you off?” He asked, teasing, calculating. Tyler’s knees were shaking at the assumption of being male. 

 

“Wasn’t my girlfriend,” he said and the man nodded. 

 

“So she wouldn’t be upset if I asked to touch you?” He said and Tyler’s eyes went wide.

 

“You want to?” He asked, wondering why that even came up.

 

“Well, yeah. I shouldn’t have but I watched you and that girl for awhile and you’re cute, I wanted to.”

 

Tyler let out a breath at the feeling of the man's hands at his pants, not going any farther.

 

“You can touch,” Tyler whispered and the man smiled. His eyes crinkled and Tyler thought that he might have been in love.

 

The man slipped his hand into Tyler’s boxers and didn’t hesitate when he found that Tyler didn’t have a dick. He didn’t question or comment. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Tyler softly. His hands were soft where they worked Tyler and his lips were soft, tasting and remembering. Tyler wanted to remember this. 

 

It was slow and had Tyler whimpering into the man’s shoulder. 

 

He came quickly, panting into the quiet air. The man made a pleased sound, told Tyler how hot he was. Tyler returned the favor and the man smiled.

 

Tyler jacked him off quickly, watching his face as he came, some of it getting on Tyler’s shirt. Tyler smiled and wiped it away, following the man as they stepped back into the room. 

 

He walked away from the man and completely forgot to shove his phone number into the man’s hand.

 

~~~

 

“Tell me again why we’re sitting outside? It’s freezing,” Mark complained, shivering where he stood next to Tyler. 

 

Tyler had planted himself on the curb where all the cars for the haunted house were parked. He hadn’t brought a heavy jacket and regretted it now but he didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t traumatize himself again and walk through the haunted house but he definitely needed to see that man again, needed to talk to him. 

 

He’d been sweet. He’d called Tyler a boy without hearing the words first. He’d put his hands on Tyler only after Tyler had agreed. He’d been kind and he wasn’t like the other men that slept with Tyler, only touching him after they were wasted, only after calling him a girl. 

 

He’d talked to Tyler even though he had curves and soft edges. His voice was squeaky but the man hadn’t cared.

 

“Go sit in the car, I’ll be fine,” Tyler mumbled and Mark sighed. He sat down with Tyler and they joked to pass the time.

 

The line to the haunted house was gone and there was only a few cars were left. Tyler watched as people that weren’t wearing any coats came out. Tyler thought that they might have been the actors from inside. They walked past Tyler and he checked their faces, not recognizing a single one of them.

 

“So who are we looking for?” Mark asked, catching Tyler’s drift without being told. 

 

“Dunno. Wouldn’t recognize him without half his face falling off,” Tyler said and Mark started looking at faces even though he was clueless.

 

“Why?”   
  
“He came on my shirt and I forgot to give him my number,” Tyler explained. Mark looked down at Tyler’s shirt and saw the faint stain that he’d tried to wipe away.

 

“God, you’re gross,” he’d said but Tyler knew it was joking. Tyler shrugged and went back to looking at faces. 

 

There were no more faces leaving the building and Tyler sighed, looking down at the ground. Mark elbowed his side gently. 

 

“Maybe it’s time we go?” He suggested and Tyler felt disappointed. He figured that one day, somebody would assume he was a man just like this one had. 

 

“Would be a shame if you left,” somebody said, voice like honey as it approached and took a seat by Tyler. A tear slipped over Tyler’s cheek and he felt stupid for crying. The man leaned around him, holding his hand out to Mark.

 

“My names Josh,” he said and they shook hands.

 

“Mark.”

 

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and Tyler hyperventilated, suddenly unsure of what to do or say. The paper burned in his pocket but he couldn’t move to hand it over. 

 

“You guys boyfriends?” Josh asked and Tyler let out a squeak as he slouched.

 

“No, he’s my friend. He told me he wanted to get scared shitless so I brought him,” Mark said, standing up and stretching for a second.

 

“I’ll be in the car,” he said, leaving Tyler alone with Josh.

 

Tyler finally pulled his hand from his pocket and handed the piece of paper to Josh. 

 

“What’s this for?” He asked, opening it and reading the number before he put it into his own pocket. Tyler shrugged.

 

“You called me a guy,” he said softly and Josh grew concerned.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I didn’t mean to call you something that you weren’t,” he said and Tyler hadn’t met someone so understanding before.

 

“No, no, you assumed correctly. It’s just that nobody else has assumed that,” he said and Josh smiled. They sat together quietly before Josh stood up and helped Tyler to his feet. 

 

“It’s cold,” he said, suggesting they both go home. Tyler nodded and they parted ways.

 

~~~

 

Josh texting him the next weekend and said he got off of work early. Tyler invited him to a party.

 

Josh showed up around the time Tyler was downing his third shot. 

 

They smiled at each other and Josh took a few shots to catch up. They were both laughing as they stood in the kitchen. Tyler leaned in and kissed Josh. It was as soft as he remembered and he felt like he was on fire. 

 

Josh said he had to go to the bathroom around the same time that Tyler was taking another shot. He’d lost count. He swayed and stumbled into the living room, collapsing onto the couch in a fit of giggles. 

 

Somebody was touching him and it wasn’t Josh. They rubbed him through his jeans and told him he was such a pretty girl.

 

“Wish you’d grow your hair out though,” he said and Tyler sighed.

 

“Not a girl,” he said.

 

“Sure you aren’t,” the guy said and he was unbuttoning Tyler’s pants and pulling them down. He had his face between Tyler’s legs and Tyler stopped caring. His hand was in the guy’s hair, moaning loudly at the feeling. It had been a while since somebody had ate him out like this. It had been a long time since he’d had a whole crowd watching him be used.

 

Tyler’s hand tightened in the guy’s hair. 

 

Somebody lifted Tyler’s head and sat down in the spot where it had been. A hand was running through Tyler’s hair and he cracked his eyes open to see Josh. 

 

Josh was sitting and petting Tyler’s hair, watching as another man ate him out. Josh smiled when he noticed Tyler staring up at him.

 

“Such a handsome man,” Josh whispered and Tyler came as the man’s tongue ran over his clit.

 

They fell asleep together on the floor of the living room. Tyler had his head on Josh’s chest and Josh had his arms wrapped around Tyler. 

 

It was comforting and it was foreign but Tyler thought that if it was Josh, he didn’t mind something new. 

 

~~~

 

Tyler was sitting on Josh’s counter, licking the cake batter from the whisk. Josh put their small disaster into the oven before he turned and smiled at Tyler. 

 

“Have you ever thought about hormones?” Josh asked and Tyler looked away, feeling like he might cry.

 

“No,” he said, frowning and pulling away from Josh’s touch. 

 

“What? Tyler, come on. Don’t pull away from me. You know that I like you as is, I don’t need to you to start hormones to be happy with you,” he said and Tyler was confused. He’d expected Josh to say ‘good’ or ‘stay how you are, I wouldn’t like you otherwise.’ Those words weren’t ever in a voice like honey though. Those words were slurred, drunk men from parties whispering about boobs and pussy, telling him he was a pretty girl and laughing when he corrected them. 

 

Josh wasn’t like that.

 

Josh told him he was handsome as he had one finger inside of Tyler's vagina. Told him he was loved as he cuddled close. Josh was different.

 

“You wouldn’t care? Everyone has told me that they don’t want me to, that they don’t want me to change. Said they wouldn’t touch me if my voice was deeper or if I had facial hair. They didn’t like it when I stopped shaving,” he said, not bothering to wipe the tear away. Josh did it for him.

 

“Tyler,” he sighed and it was different. The drunken voices never used his name. 

 

“Tyler, I want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to do what makes you feel comfortable. You’re handsome as is. You’ve got a soft chest that’s nice to lay on and soft cheeks. If I woke up next to you and your chest was flat and you had scruff on your cheeks, I’d be just as happy. I’d still lay on your chest and kiss your cheeks,” Josh said and Tyler sobbed. 

 

Jenna used to say that she didn’t want to kiss scruffy cheeks.

 

The men used to say that they didn’t like girls with flat chests.

 

“I’m not a girl,” he said and Josh nodded.

 

“You’re a boy,” he said and Tyler smiled.

 

On Monday, Josh did some research.

 

On Tuesday, Josh drove Tyler to a clinic that specializes in transgender medicine.

 

On Tuesday, Josh held Tyler’s hand as the doctors talked about hormones and physical changes. Josh held his hand as the doctor wrote out a prescription for testosterone. Tyler cried as Josh held him in the parking lot. 

  
“Such a handsome boy,” Josh whispered over and over. 


End file.
